Hit Comics Vol 1 5
Supporting Characters: * Judd Haskin, auto tycoon Antagonists: * Wolf Stead, auto tycoon Locations: * Unnamed City, resembling Detroit Vehicles: * Brand-New Automobiles | StoryTitle2 = Betty Bates: "Murder of a Peddler" | Synopsis2 = A pushcart peddler is killed in a drive-by shooting. His young son, Tony, is accused of being responsible by a man who claims to have witnessed the event, though the boy pleads he is innocent. Later, in juvenile court, Betty Bates announces she'll handle Tony's case and gets permission to search for clues. In the boy's father's house, she finds a note that proves that Tony's father was being extorted by the gangster Jerry Corona, who was also the "witness" in the case. Betty starts to pocket the note, but is thwarted when Jerry's thugs appear and knock her out. She awakens in the thugs' car moments later, right as they toss her out over a cliff and drive away. Very luckily, Betty lands softly in the branches of a tree and, with the help of some boy scouts, is able to borrow a bike, which she rides to Corona's known headquarters. Corona is currently giving testimony at the trial, so only one lackey is left to guard the hideout. Betty takes him out easily, and then searches until she finds the very same gun that had been used to kill Tony's dad. At the courthouse, the judge is just about to give his verdict, against young Tony, when Betty suddenly rushes into the court room. She shows the incriminating gun to the court and explains that it belongs to Jerry Corona. Corona (who is apparently too stupid to realize how easily he could lie his way out of this jam, or how easily his lawyer could get this new evidence disallowed) grabs the gun in a rage and tries taking Betty hostage, but as has earlier been demonstrated, Betty is a surprisingly capable hand-to-hand fighter, and she knocks the weapon out of his hands. Tony then runs up and delivers a knock-out punch to the gangster "for his father." The judge dismisses Tony's case. | Writer2_1 = Bob Powell | Penciler2_1 = Nick Cardy | Inker2_1 = Nick Cardy | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Tony Antagonists: * Jerry Corona Other Characters: * Tony's dad * Tony's mom Locations: * ** *** Palisades | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Anitra Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Anitra's Father * Anitra's Fiance Locations: * ** * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Antagonists: * Foreign Agents Locations: * ** *** Vehicles: * USS Scarab * Foreign Ship | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * General Gorzel, rebel commander * Jean Carolla * Pedro * Manuel Locations: * ** *** Bradlaz *** Qyarzen | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * the D.A. * Michael (the Red Bee's bee) Antagonists: * Murderous gang ** No. 26 ** Blackie Locations: * , Items: * the Red Bee's "Alto-Gainer" (see NOTE below) | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Mary * Mary's husband Antagonists: * Ghost of Jonas McDuff * Ghost of McDuff's brother | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Teddy Antagonists: * Martians Locations: * New America * | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Suli Antagonists: * Chinese Crimelord Other Characters: * Fing Lo Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * * Mary Lou Supporting Characters: * Professor Grump Antagonists: * Snipp | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * an unnamed professor, presumably of chemistry, Neon's friend Locations: * ** * | Notes = * Includes the text story, "Ghosts of the Unborn To-Morrow", by Toni Blum. * X-5, Super Agent has now been renamed as G-5, Super Agent. * The Red Bee ** In this issue's story, the hero gets head-konked unconscious with a steel pipe, the third concussion of his career. ** Once again, the D.A.'s name is never once mentioned in this story. ** The Red Bee's "Alto-Gainer" is a steel box, the size of a small desk, on wheels, with a spring-loaded piston inside. He wheels it into position on the sidewalk outside an office building, sets the spring for 400 feet, and is catapulted to the 20th floor of the building, where he manually catches a ledge and breaks in through a window. * Neon the Unknown ** The foreign enemy behind the multiple air attacks on New York City is never identified. Kampfland? Dunland? We never find out. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Hit Comics #5 Nov 1940, entire issue }}